


The Paths We Take

by ladyazura



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Redeemed Ben Solo, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyazura/pseuds/ladyazura
Summary: With Kylo Ren's help, Luke Skywalker has made it to the Resistance. But now his nephew is in custody and set to stand trial for his crimes. Meanwhile, Rey has been captured by the First Order and has fallen under Snoke's influence.





	The Paths We Take

**_Present_ **

 

It was already dusk when a lone figure strode up to Niima Outpost.

 

The sun had finally disappeared beyond the horizon, painting the sky an array of color as day turned to night. The bazaar was mostly deserted now, its usual traders and scavengers having packed up and left before the temperature dropped; everyone knew that the only thing worse than the unforgiving sun beating down on you was losing your way in the dark and freezing to death. The only ones who remained were stragglers and thugs, low life smugglers and other unsavory folk who served the resident junk lord and did his dirty work when he was too cowardly to do it himself.

 

Glakk Ieesmalb fell under the latter category, and was the first to notice the cloaked figure emerge from the dark, endless plane, seemingly from the shadows themselves, and enter the bazaar. The stranger was small and lithe in stature, and covered from head to toe in black. Their hood concealed their features, but he was certain they were human.

 

 _Outsider._ He thought with a sneer.

“We’re closed. Come back tomorrow.” He barked.

 

Instead of turning away, the figure reached up and lowered their hood to reveal a masked face; scuffed and dented and cracked, it had obviously seen better days, but it unnerved him all the same. Glakk couldn’t see their expression, but he could feel the absolute hatred radiating from them as they tilted their head and _stared_ at him as if they could see through his very soul.

 

Finally, the stranger spoke.

 

“Unkar Plutt.” The voice was distorted, mechanical, but almost certainly belonged to a female. “Where is he?”

 

He scoffed. “Who’s asking?”

 

The stranger responded by lifting a gloved hand. A sharp cry erupted from him as an unbearable pain suddenly exploded behind his eyes, bringing him to his knees. His head felt as though it were going to explode from the pressure that closed in around it, like nimble fingers digging into his brain.

 

Agonizing memories seemed to surface from the deepest depths of his mind, without any provocation, and as tears began to stream freely down his face, he could vaguely make out the shouts and protests from the others as they moved to apprehend the stranger. The pressure disappeared then, leaving him gasping in relief, but that relief was short-lived as the stranger reached into her cloak to retrieve something.

 

A fiery blade flared to life and he watched, still dazed, as she moved like lightning, cutting down every single patron until he was all that remained.

 

“Where. Is. He?” She asked again, coming to stand in front of him, red blade still ignited and crackling at her side.

 

“I-Inventory!” The Rodian choked out. “He’s doing – he’s doing inventory!”

 

She stared at him for what felt like an eternity, before finally extinguishing her weapon.

 

“Thank you.” She stood and turned to leave, pausing only to raise her hand and flick her wrist.

 

And like that, Glakk too joined his companions in death.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this basically takes place after TLJ. Or how I think TLJ will end, anyway. There's going to be a lot of jumping between time to explain how we got to this point.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
